youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Paul
Jake Joseph Paul (born ), most known by his YouTube username "Jake Paul," which was formerly JakePaulProductions and is also known by his initials "JP," is an American YouTuber and YouTube musician from Cleveland, Ohio now residing in Los Angeles, California. Paul was originally one of the most followed and viewed people on Vine along with his older brother, Logan. Due to its deletion in October 2016, Jake transitioned to his YouTube channel full time and as of January 2018, he has over 12.9 million subscribers and over 3.4 billion views, having one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube right now. Paul since his new founded YouTube fame surpassed his brother in popularity as his brother was more known a few years prior to Vine's closing. Additionally to his YouTube channel and other social media he owns (which are as well fast growing) to further interact with his fans, he has acted for both YouTube Red and television, most known for playing "Dirk" in the Disney Channel comedy, "Bizaardvark" from June 2016 to July 2017. He since left the cast due to controversies and both sides believing Jake should move on, ending his two-year contract with the company. To be continued. Biography Nine months after Greg Paul and Pamela Paul (now Stepnick due to remarriage) got married, their second son, Jake Paul, was born on January 17, 1997. Jake said in his "Draw My Life" video that he got his nice and caring side from his mother and his manly, hardworking side from his father. His mother, a nurse, and father, a real estate agent, former military man, "instilled a great work ethic and competitive spirit from the time he can remember", Jake said. He lived in a house with a large front and backyard and with his family would go to the woods, play sports, and "ride four wheelers". Growing up, Jake, along with his older brother Logan loved playing football. By the time he was ten, he started playing the sport at his local school's league, scoring 33% of the touchdowns in the game. Jake has stated that growing up, he and his brother always wanted to be the best at something. Therefore, they trained with their father to improve their football skills. Logan also being good at the game inspired Jake to train harder, both of them always competing with each other. Determined, Jake and Logan used their footage from football games to see how they did and what to excel on with the camera their father bought them. Filmed by their mother who Jake says was their number one fan and his father, the head coach of their Peewee team, the Paul brothers also spent time filming each other doing random stuff which transitioned into skits and scripted content. Another one of the Paul brothers' hobbies was watching Smosh, who Jake says was their favorite YouTube channel which inspired them to create a YouTube channel called "Zoosh" which is still up online after it being created in YouTube's early years. On the channel, they would upload the same type of videos in their free time which although Jake finds bad now, thought they were funny then, so as their friends which made then continue for a while, in the process, trying to gain a following. Around this time, after fighting for a period, Jake's parents divorced. Jake and his brother were shaken by the event but eventually learned that breakups and heartbreaks are apart of life. Additionally, he benefited from "two Christmases". Then middle school for Jake started. There, he was a "class clown", causing trouble, making jokes, and as he says, "couldn't sit still". Jake says it's because he didn't like school which he also states he still doesn't. Jake eventually straightened up to go to his 8th grade multiday trip to Washington D.C, as he, by the middle of his senior year in middle school had 14 behavioral strikes and couldn't go if he had 15. When High School rolled around, he and Logan stopped making videos and started focusing more on football and wrestling, as well. Shortly afterwards Jake quit football and became more interested in wrestling, thus no longer wanting to be in the NFL in the process. As a freshman, the older kids beat him on the Varsity team but he wasn't discouraged he says. The following summer, Jake would get his first car; an all lifted black Jeep Rangler. Jake describes the Rangler as "fitting him perfectly". The same time, Jake and his brother would receive many clients for their landscaping business they made at that time which charged their clients ten dollars an hour. Working for large amounts of time allowed the Paul brothers to get more access for car gas and the privilege to take girls on dates. To be continued. Public Image Jake was beloved when he and his brother was on Vine through 2013 to 2016, and faced little criticism from his videos until he started to do YouTube full time after the 6-second video app departed. Jake has been accused of starting unnecessary drama, doing things to people he wouldn't like to get done to him (ex. Jake not liking when his brother, Logan vandalized his house although he did prior), click-baiting, appearing arrogant, mean and obnoxious alongside friends (many are social media affiliated celebrities) who also isn't well liked by some in the YouTube community. Jake has gotten away with doing stunts and vandalizing property several times only to get away with it. Many think Jake's endeavors were risky and ignorant and he should be responsible for his actions. Paul has also been slaughtered for making scripts for many of his videos instead of naturally talking to the camera, in turn, seeming cringy in his videos which some people see him as, especially when Jake uploads a new music video to his channel. Due to negative reviews of him and his content since becoming a solo content creator, people are either envious and/or hateful of the success he maintains on YouTube by his fans he calls "Jake Paulers", friends and family still supporting him and his net worth which is about 2 million dollars. Despite his haters vocalizing their opinion towards them, he is described by some as a fun, talented and hardworking as he has a wide following at a young age, nice and handsome, usually by his fans who tend to be in the teenage girl demographic. His fans have been accused as illiterate, ignorant, young, hypocrites, having a lack of taste, and to be foolish in supporting Jake Paul. Despite the ridicule of Jake's fans, most are supportive of him (alongside Team 10), both on (ex. Praising him on the internet) and offline (ex. Trying to meet up with Jake in person). His popularity has made him garner many likes, views, comments, and followers on his YouTube channel as well as other social media not only making him a much-discussed topic on the internet but outside of it too. His fame has made him meet and/or collaborate with a lot of famous people (ex. Being at a White House gathering for social media stars on January 5, 2017) and organizations or even mentioned by them. Again, many disapprove of Jake's success saying that his presence is "killing" YouTube as many believe he is only doing it for money and fame. Some believe that he is not being genuine and humble just so he can be relevant on YouTube turning YouTube to be more of a business for celebrities for him rather than a hobby for aspiring people. To be continued. Controversy It's Everyday Bro On May 30, 2017, Jake uploaded a music video titled "It's Everyday Bro" relating to how his rise to fame and fortune continues every day while he is climbing above haters and hypocrites who are jealous or despise him. Paul, the main star of the video along with other social media stars as well as his friends known as Team 10 were featured in the video spreading the same message. A month after the video's release, it was already the tenth most disliked video on YouTube though it had received many views and a share of good reviews, including peaking at #94 on the Billboard Top 100 chart. The video currently has 1M likes and 2M dislikes as of August 2017. Due to the music video's popularity as well as mostly negative reception, famous or rising YouTubers (many from "banking" on "It's Everyday Bro") made fun of and/or criticised the song with many others in the YouTube community and outside of it doing so as well. Since then Jake (the most popular and hated in the group) and Team 10 has been excessively made fun of by the YouTube community and others along with being bashed and hoped to get off not just YouTube but the entire media in general as he is one of the fastest growing celebrities in pop culture right now. Memes of the video's content and script were posted up on the internet. Many of Jake's fans weren't pleased by the backlash thus turning into an online war of words between haters and fans of Jake Paul and the music video. On top of that, versions and reactions, as a result, happened of the video due to the video also becoming a popular video topic at the time. Some people inside or outside the YouTube community doesn't like the attention Jake received from the video as they find him and the video to be obnoxious and stupid. Vandalism Jake Paul has been criticised for destroying his house for "fun" back in one of his vlogs he made in 2017. Many of his viewers said that Jake was privileged enough to own a big house and to destroy it for amusement was ungrateful, disrespectful and ignorant. Later in 2017, Jake's neighbors reported to the Los Angeles Police Department and its city council of him and a group of people (Team 10 and friends) causing destruction to property around the neighborhood. Examples of the happening include fires and graffiti. Paul's neighbors also complained about partying and pranking going around the neighborhood as well as loud noises from him and Team 10 (they live together) and an overwhelming number of his fans spontaneously visiting the Team 10's house after Jake had made his West Hollywood address public. Many around the area signed a petition to ensure "safety" and "peace" in the neighborhood. Jake nor Team 10 has not been charged with a crime or been evicted from their house but did pretend to on YouTube for a while causing negativity from viewers due to the misleading circumstance. When asked by "Inside Edition" on his take on the matter, he refused to talk to them and left, on two different occasions. Jake's behavior was seen as rude and disruptive. Due to the commotion from many people surrounding the incidents, Jake was fired from Disney, in the process being kicked off of his "Bizaardvark" show after being on it for a year and month during the middle of its second season. A statement released from a Disney spokesperson concluded that the situation wasn't the only reason why Jake left. He said that Jake and he mutually agreed that Jake should move on due to Jake wanting to expand his YouTube channel, Team 10, and upcoming business ventures, including going into more adult acting roles. Alissa Violet One of Jake Paul's ex-girlfriends and popular social media star, Alissa Violet accused Jake of cheating on her with other females openly, he ignored and belittled her and also manipulated her to do what he wanted. Jake had cheated on her many times throughout the relationship, although he stated he this was false due to the fact that they never "officially dated". Violet stated that there were days he would say he loved her, yet come home with a girl that night. Due to this Violet was forced to cry herself to sleep most nights. It reached a point where it crossed the line. When she tried giving him a taste of his own medicine, Jake kicked her out, making her homeless. Fortunately, her friend (Chantel Jeffries) allowed her to stay in her apartment until she got back on her feet. Since then Jake has been labeled as an abuser by many who know of him. Jake initially denied the accusations and even went on to insult her on Twitter. Paul eventually owned up to his actions, though watchers said he "sugar cooed" his admitting to the mistakes he made in the relationship. In his "Everyday Bro" music video, Jake referenced Alissa for a couple of seconds before quickly moving on. "...And you know I kick them out if they ain't with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you, you beggin' for attention Talking shit on Twitter too but you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too, don't make me tell them the truth..." Alissa clarified in a reaction video to the song with RiceGum that the text said that she would always be there for him no matter what. Previously she stated that Jake kicked her out when she finally spoke her feelings to him. Bullying In mid-2017, a person by the name of Bruno Bush tweeted that he got bullied by Jake Paul in 5th grade. He recalled about complaining to his mom about him and his mom saying that he won't be successful in life. Bruno posted screenshots of some of Jake's social media pages, jokingly showing the opinionated irony in what his mother said. Jake in a video around the time said that it was not right to be a bully and that people should stop doing it in the comments towards him. People took him afterwards as being a hypocrite due to Jake doing it to both Bruno and Alissa and not mentioning it which he still hasn't, thus furthering his reputation being perceived as not being a good human being. Fans defended Jake saying that he was too young to know better, although many differ. Offensive Tweets In December 2012, Jake Paul insulted a Twitter user by calling him things such as "gay" and "faggot". He proceeded to call him a "nigga" in a belittling manner. In a screenshot of the tweet, it is revealed that the person Jake targeted was a White teenager but it is unknown what the actual sexual orientation of that Twitter user was. Since the tweets were leaked in 2017, fans supported the YouTube star by saying he was too young to know the effect his words had on others but as before, others don't agree. To be continued. Subscriber Milestones For Jake Paul *Jake hit 1 million subscribers on December 23, 2016. *Jake hit 2 million subscribers on January 26, 2017. *Jake hit 3 million subscribers on March 13, 2017. *Jake hit 4 million subscribers on April 9, 2017. *Jake hit 5 million subscribers on May 7, 2017. *Jake hit 6 million subscribers on June 6, 2017. *Jake hit 7 million subscribers on June 21, 2017. *Jake hit 8 million subscribers on July 8, 2017. *Jake hit 9 million subscribers on July 25, 2017. *Jake hit 10 million subscribers on August 18, 2017. However, he lost subscribers from the situation with FaZe Banks. *Jake hit 10 million subscribers on August 26, 2017. (again) *Jake hit 11 million subscribers on September 27, 2017. *Jake hit 12 million subscribers on November 26, 2017 Video View Milestones For Jake Paul *Jake hit 1 billion views on June 19, 2017. *Jake hit 2 billion views on August 20, 2017. *Jake hit 3 billion views on November 25, 2017. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views